Soul and Heart of a Knight
by delusional-lady
Summary: Chapter three is up. Please review. Review! Yaoi present okay? More than one yaoi pairing.
1. Happy Birthday Koshino!

Title: Soul and Heart of a Knight  
  
Author: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns the SD peeps.  
  
Warning: Yaoi in later parts  
  
Genre: PG-13 for now  
  
Archive: At SD babble and probably ffnet as well  
  
Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Koshino!  
  
Koshino went up the stairs to his room. He knew that a package would be waiting for him there. Today was his sixteenth birthday, but no one cared. His father was off in Brazil while his mother was vacationing in England. Both of them couldn't come home to the mansion. They did send him an e-mail greeting and their gift. Usually, they would send him jewerly or books. Nothing much to look forward to.  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom and was surprised. Sitting on his bed was a large castle. It seemed so real. Koshino went closer and knelt down on the floor. There was nothing inside. No knights, no kings and queens... "It's a boring castle. Where are all the knights?" he asked himself. He sighed and got up. Maybe he should just get some sleep. After all, it's not like he was going to celebrate his birthday with someone. He was just going to eat a lonely dinner, just like any normal day.  
  
It was almost midnight when Koshino suddenly woke up. He didn't know what shook him off his slumber. Maybe it was hunger. After all, he didn't eat anything before drowsing off. A tray of food was on his table and he guessed that one of the maids brought it in while he was asleep. He turned on his lamp and started eating his cold dinner. The clock struck twelve and Koshino thought he saw something move inside the miniature castle. He crept closer and noticed that there were indeed, lights. Something moved inside and he dropped his fork in surprise. Something was definitely walking around it.  
  
Koshino peered in and noticed that a rather large group of people were gathered around the throne room. He could hear voices and a conversation going on. Something about a quest for a missing princess. Koshino tried to listen to what they have to say when one of them finally noticed him.  
  
"Eek!" the spectacled one cried out. Everyone turned to look at him. Their mouths weer wide open and their jaws were on the floor. Koshino studied each of them. There was a red head, a raven-haired, a spiky-haired, a spectacled one, a scarred one, a curly-haired one....They were all so tiny that Koshino couldn't really see the details of their faces.  
  
"It's a big human!" the red head exclaimed. "Do'aho. Of course it is." the raven-haired guy sighed. There were whispers and murmurs from the little people. Koshino felt like he was a criminal, with all the stares he was getting. He couldn't even speak until an old miniature man suddenly chuckled and went closer to one of the windows. He brought out a small glass of liquid and handed it to Koshino. The latter supposed that he was to drink it and he accepted the teensy weensy glass. With one lick, he finished the whole glass. Suddenly, everything felt weird. The feeling one gets from the elevator.  
  
It lasted only a few seconds. Koshino had closed his eyes and now, he opened them. Just then, he realized that he also turned miniature! Now, he could see everyone clearly. The old man was wearing a robe and he also sported glasses. They surrounded him and tried to talk to him. The place became noisy and Koshino felt like he was about to faint. It must be an effect of drinking the strange liquid. He staggered back and forth and felt an arm grabbing him. It was the spiky-haired one. That was the last he saw before everything turned black.  
  
  
  
That's the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. I know I should be finishing my other fics but I left my files at home. This was an idea from reading a book, although the story is different. Anyway, I will finish this one and I will finish all my other fics as well. I get to use the computer every night so watch out for me guys! 


	2. A Splash for a Splash

Soul and Heart of a Knight  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Author Disclaimer: Inoue owns SD. No doubt about it.  
  
Author's Notes: I got five reviews on my first chapter! Woweee! Thanks you guys! Well, this is the second chapter so read on, ladies and gentlemen!  
  
Chapter 2: An Splash for a Splash  
  
  
  
Koshino opened his eyes to find himself in a large bed in a large room. The walls were in rich red and gold. The floor was carpeted and he felt like a member of the royal family. The mattress was unbelievably soft and was in gold and red as well. He was all alone. But where was he?  
  
He held his head and tired to recall exactly what happened. Everything came rushing back to him like a river's current that he felt a headache coming. "I have to get out of here!" he said to himself as he stepped out of the bed. To his dismay, his clothes were replaced by a white robe, nothing more except for his underwear. He crept to the door and peered through the keyhole. If he guessed right, there would be guards all over the place. Surprisingly, the whole corridor was deserted. He brushed away the idea of video cameras. They can't have technology like electricity.  
  
Koshino took a deep breath before he tried to turn the knob. The door opened and he looked around. The coast was clear. Now, to figure out which way to go. He should have examined the whole castle while he was still in standard size. Speaking of size, how in the world was he going to get back to his normal size? The size of a sixteen year old boy?  
  
"I'll worry about that later. First, I have to find the exit!" Koshino told himself as he ran around the castle. There was a wooden door at the end of the hall with the sign exit on it. "Bingo!" he cried out as he ran towards the door. He opened it and received a bucket full of water.  
  
"Ack!" he screamed as cold water drenched his body. He shivered. "Nyahahahahahaha! They fall for that everytime!" Koshino threw the bucket off his head and noticed that he was surrounded by a small group of people. The same people talking to each other a while ago. It was the red head who was laughing loudly. Koshino glared at him and tried to dry his wet robe.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi!" a commanding voice said. It was a woman's. Koshino looked behind him and saw a an attractive lady with curly hair. She was wearing a forest green long-sleeved gown. In her hand was a paper fan. She walked towards the red head and whacked him with her accessory. "Oww!" Hanamichi cried out, touching his head.  
  
"Gomen." The lady apologized as she handed a robe to Koshino. She held out her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Lady Ayako. Nice to meet you." With nothing better to do, Koshino shook her hand and introduced himself as well. "Koshino Hiroaki."  
  
"Ohohoho!" someone chuckled. Everyone turned to the voice and bowed their heads. "Anzai-sensei!" they greeted with politeness. Koshino remembered him as the one who gave him the shrinking drink. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked. He didn't mean to sound so rude but he couldn't help but panic. He was in miniature state and he had no idea what magic spell has been casted on him.  
  
"There is no need to worry. I will explain everything." Anzai-sensei assured him. He adjusted his glasses and a spectacled boy arrived with another robe. "Please use this one. Sorry for the water. We couldn't stop Hanamichi on time." he apologized. Koshino stared at the robe and felt all eyes on him. Was he supposed to put the robe over him? After all, he was only clad in his underwear underneath.  
  
"We'll take care of your wet robe. You don't need to worry about it." the spectacled boy said. Koshino wriggled out of his robe to reveal his almost naked state. Ayako covered her eyes with her fan but she could still peek through. The spectacled boy gasped while Anzai-sensei merely chuckled again.  
  
With such haste, Koshino put on the dry robe with a fresh tint of red in his face. "You didn't tell me you were naked." the spectacled boy said. "But it was quite a show, Kogure-sempai." Ayako remarked as a glint danced around her eyes. "I bet Sendoh's the one behind this." Kogure muttered under his breath. Koshino was about to ask who this Sendoh guy was when he heard Anzai-sensei chuckle again. What is it with that chuckle?  
  
Everything was explained to Koshino by the man they called Anzai- sensei. Normally, the potion was to make the person forget everything about the castle. Forget that he saw anything at all. But for some reason, the potion didn't work and instead, shrunk him to their size. That question was only answered by a hearty chuckle.  
  
"So, tell me about this place." Koshino said as he walked around the hallways with his guide. Kogure nodded and smiled. "This place is called Kanagawa castle because it stands in the Kanagawa kingdom. But they say that this is only a copy of the real castles in the land. Legend says that a long time ago, there used to be four surrounding castles. The Shohoku castle, the Ryonan castle, the Kainan castle and the Shoyo castle. I don't know if they really existed because there are no other castles standing in the kingdom. "  
  
Kogure stopped telling the story when they reached his room. "This will be your room from now on. We have already asked our alchemists to produce a chemical that will return you to your own size. Please excuse me, I have something very important to attend to." He left before Koshino could ask anything else.  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha!" Koshino turned around when he recognized the familiar laughter. It was the red head that Lady Ayako called as Sakuragi Hanamichi. "Oh, it's you." Koshino said flatly. The red head nodded and appraoched him. "Sorry for what happened earlier but I couldn't resist playing that trick on you." Koshino nodded and turned to knob of his room. The red head followed him inside. "If you need anything, just knock on the tensai's door." he said before leaving.  
  
The door closed behind him and Koshino looked around his room. It was just as huge was the room he was in a while ago. He suddenly got an idea and hurried to catch up with Hanamichi. "Hey Sakuragi!" he called out. The prankster turned around. "Can you help me with something?"  
  
Sendoh walked idly along the stone floors of the castle. He was on his way to his bed chamber. It had been a long day and he was tired from all the fishing he did in the woods' lake. In his hand was a basket of large fish. They were quite delicious and he planned on sending them over to the chef. He felt good today. He knew that Sakuragi would not refrain from playing a water bucket trick on their newest companion. From what he heard, his trick had been completely successful.  
  
It was almost sundown and Sendoh decided to change his clothes before heading to the kitchen. He turned the knob of his door around and got a surprise. Splash! A bucket of cold water came down on him. Sendoh shivered. It was icy cold. He took off the bucket as he heard a familiar laugh.  
  
"Nyahahahahaha!" Sakuragi laughed. He never thought of playing a joke on Sendoh as it was the senior who taught him how to do the trick. Beside him, a lad was also laughing. The latter was clutching stomach and tears were coming out of his eyes. The look on his face must have been priceless.  
  
"Explain." he said. Koshino smirked. "You must be the famous Sendoh Akira. " he remarked. Sendoh smiled at him. "And you must be the newcomer, Koshino Hiroaki. You must have figured me out." They shook hands and Sakuragi said good-bye. The red head had better things to do, like doing the same trick on a certain raven-haired lad.  
  
"Was the water cold?" Koshino asked. Sendoh nodded and took off his clothes. They were both inside the room, with the door closed behind them. Koshino felt like turning around but he didn't. After all, they were both men. What was he ashamed of? Sendoh had a beautiful body. It wasn't over- muscled but it was smooth. Koshino looked away.  
  
"Why don't you join me in the kitchen? I'm bringing some fish to the chef. You could meet him. He is an unbelievably amazing cook." Sendoh remarked. Koshino nodded. He looked at his companion. He was already dressed so it was safe to look now.  
  
The kitchen was bustling with activity. Already, Koshino was introduced to a lot of men and women. "Unbelievable!" a cry came from the other end of the food haven. Sendoh smirked. "That was Hikoichi." Sendoh said, poiting to a young lad who had a ladle in one hand and a notepad in the other. "He's trying to become as good as chef Uozumi." he explained.  
  
The chef Uozumi was a large fellow. He was wearing an apron and the usual hat. His hand was stirring an aromatic blend of soup. The Hikoichi guy dipped a new ladle into it and tasted the spicy appetizer. "Unbelievable!" he cried out again. Koshino grinned. "I told you Uozumi is an unbelievable chef." Sendoh said.  
  
Uozumi was a rather nice guy despite his size. He loved to talk about cooking and carried a conversation that went on for twenty-minutes. By the time he was done, Koshino's mouth was watering from all the dinner delicacies he prepared for them. Sendoh handed the large man the basket of fish he caught that afternoon. "Here you go Uozumi. Something for tomorrow and later." he said. The chef nodded and took the fish. He turned his back on them and started chopping up the fish into itty-bitty pieces.  
  
"You're late." Sakuragi mentioned as the two sat down at the large banquet table. He was shivering and he was wearing a robe, topped with a thick blanket. It didn't take long for the two to realize that his plan had somehow backfired. He was wet from cold water and his supposed victim was dry and casually drinking his soup.  
  
"I bet Sendoh introduced you to the kitchen staff." Lady Ayako said as she sipped her wine. "Uozumi talks a lot. He can't stop talking about his favorite subject." Koshino nodded and looked around. He was used to such good food but never did he ate with such company. Heck, he hasn't eaten with any company at all in his sixteen years.  
  
"Hey, where is Kogure and Anzai-sensei?" Koshino asked. The whole table went silent.  
  
  
  
Why do you think they became silent? Where is Kogure and Anzai-sensei anyway? What about the other people that haven't been mentioned yet? When will more yaoi appear? Watch out for chapter three. Arigato for those who reviewed!! Cheers! 


	3. Rescue Operation

Soul and Heart of a Knight  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk.  
  
Author's Notes: People are really kind but reviews are still very much appreciated. I do hope that you guys would take the time to comment on my fic and to suggest something. My friends at the babble house were nice to comment as well. I'm trying to include everyone I know in SD.  
  
Chapter 3: Rescue Operation  
  
  
  
Koshino wondered if he said anything wrong. The whole table just went silent, as if cats got their tongue. He looked around and they all broke into loud guffaws. It was Hanamichi who spoke first.  
  
"Megane-kun and Anzai-sensei were just trying to find something to eat." Hanamichi said. Koshino was puzzled. "Why would they look for some food when they can join us right here? Uozumi is also a great cook, that dosen't seem to make any sense." Rukawa sighed and remarked his usual do'aho. A loud argument started and the question was soon forgotten.  
  
After dinner, Sendoh volunteered to show Koshino around the castle. It was a very huge place and one could easily get lost, especially a newcomer. "There are a lot of secret passages and trapdoors around here. We used to compete on looking for a new secret door." Sendoh explained. "Are you still looking for secret doors?" Koshino asked. The spiky-haired lad fell silent. It was interrupted by something that went past them.  
  
"Was that Hanamichi or a large, running carrot?" Koshino asked. Sendoh laughed and confirmed that it was indeed Hanamichi. A few seconds later, a large guy appeared. He was dark-skinned and looked like Uozumi, only darker. "Good evening Akagi." Sendoh greeted. He introduced Koshino to the angry man.  
  
"Have you seen Sakuragi, by any chance?" Akagi asked. The two lads pointed to the left. "Arigato." he said as he marched down the hall. The two shared a laugh when they heard Sakuragi's screams of agony. Akagi was hitting him with his famous 'gori punch.'  
  
"Who is Akagi?" Koshino asked. "He's one of the teachers here in the castle. He's very smart. Sakuragi loves to try his patience." Sendoh answered. They continued walking until they reached a garden. There was a huge maze in it and a lot of flowers were growing.  
  
"Sendoh, are you a knight?" Koshino asked. Sendoh shook his head. "Not yet. I was supposed to be a knight but the ceremony was delayed. " Knighting should be done by a king of someone of the royal family. That was when Koshino realized that ever since he arrived, there had been no sign of the royal family. No king, no queen and no princess. "Where is the royal family?" he asked. Sendoh frowned. "The king and queen have been turned to stone. The princess..She was stolen from us, by a giant frog." Koshino was confused. He didn't understand because he didn't know exactly what was going on. He had only heard bits and pieces before he shrunk.  
  
Sendoh decided that it was best to tell Koshino exactly what was going on. "Haruko. She is our princess. Fukuda is an evil magician who kidnapped her from the castle. Before he could escape, Anzai-sensei managed to cast a spell on him and turned him into a frog. Now he won't return the princess until she kisses him and then marry him as well." Koshino wondered why no one was rescuing the princess yet. Sendoh answered him. "We are already planning on how to rescue her. The journey would be hard. Fukuda is still very powerful. That is why we must seek the help of the ancient magicians. That was what Kogure told us. He's currently working on a plan and dosen't wish to be disturbed."  
  
Koshino couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of the princess were running through his head. He wanted to help in the rescue operation. That way, Sendoh can be a knight. He rolled around in bed until he back ached and he decided to take a walk around the castle.  
  
The wind was brushing against him. Koshino was only clad in his robe and underwear. Sendoh lent him his clothes and under thingies. Somehow, the thought of using Sendoh's underwear thrilled him. "Omigod! I must not let this get to me!" Koshino said to himself. He had been trying to push his homosexuality away since he didn't want it, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. It only returned at the sight of Sendoh Akira.  
  
"What must you not let it get to you?" a voice asked. Koshino turned around and came face to face with Kogure. He was still wearing his glasses and his was holding a piece of paper. "Uh..Nothing." Koshino answered with a weak smile. He then joined the sepctacled lad.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Kogure asked. Koshino nodded, and then said, "I want to help rescue the princess." Kogure smiled softly. He was not surprised at all that the lad knew about the princess. Sendoh must have told him about their dilemna. "Are you sure Koshino? This will be a dangerous mission." Koshino nodded. He wanted Sendoh to become a knight. He felt that the lad really wanted to become one and he wanted to make that dream come true.  
  
"You came right on time, Koshino. We will need all the extra help we can get." Kogure said warmly. "You should get back to bed. I'm holding a meeting after lunch." Koshino nodded and went back to his room. He fell asleep almost instantly. He really felt comfortable wearing Sendoh's underwear.  
  
The next morning, Koshino didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay in his bed with all the silk sheets and Sendoh's underwear. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt something snuggling up to him. He saw that Sendoh was lying beside him, eyes closed. Koshino blushed red and got up quickly. Just then, the door opened. It was Hanamichi.  
  
"Morning Kosh-!!!!!!" Hanamichi was unable to finish his sentence when he saw Sendoh and Koshino on the same bed. "Oh my god!!!!" he shouted. Sendoh opened his eyes and started to get up very lazily. "Stop yelling Hanamichi, you're giving me a headache." The red head smirked and his eyes were sly. Koshino knew what was going through his head. "It's not what you think Hanamichi." Koshino said. The red head nodded but the smirk was still plastered on his face.  
  
The meeting started right after lunch. Everyone involved was present. Kogure started to tell the team of his plans. "Alright, Anzai-sensei and I have found out a way to seek the help of the ancient magicians. We have gathered the information based on the old legend. Fukuda may know of our plans but I'm sure that he will leave us alone. After all, he dose not believe that these things exist." He looked at Anzai-sensei and the old man nodded. "Legend says that there are four towers surrounding the Kanagawa kingdom. These four have been then sources of power in all the legends. I have a feeling that if we could find the four towers, we could summon the old magicians and ask for their help. It was difficult to look for the location but we managed to discover an old temple. The temple has always been linked to the four towers and that would be the best place to start."  
  
Everyone nodded and started talking to each other excitedly. "Anzai- sensei will not be joining us in our quest. He will be staying here to find a potion that will bring back the king and queen. However, I will join a few men on a journey to the temple." The mutterings grew noisier and soon, everyone was talking in loud voices.  
  
"We will be leaving tonight. Say good-bye to those you care for beacuse we may never get back safe." Akagi warned them. Everyone nodded and they were dismissed.  
  
"So you're really coming with us." Sendoh said as he watched Koshino pack some clothes. "Yeah, I really want to help you guys out." Koshino answered. "Hey Koshino!" Hanamichi said as he waved something in his hand. "I found these in your old clothes! I guess they shrunk as well." Koshino went over to the red head to discover that his flash light and rings were still inside. There were two rings. They were his birthday present last year.  
  
"This is cool!" Hanamichi exclaimed when Koshino taught him how to use the flash light. Koshino sent the red head off by giving him his flash light. When they were alone, Koshino pulled out the rings. His parents wanted him to give the other to his wife. But that was impossible since he was gay and all. Besides, he didn't see a way our tof the castle. He would probably be stuck here for all eternity.  
  
"I want you to have this." Koshino said. Sendoh took the ring and slipped it through his fingers. "Thank you," Sendoh whispered. Koshino nodded and they both continued packing their things for the journey.  
  
Night came quickly and the few chosen ones got ready to leave. Uozumi had packed them a lot of food so that they wouldn't starve. Hikoichi had given them free notepads for taking down notes. Anzai-sensei had given them a few potions that might help them make it safely.  
  
"You'd best stay here Lady Ayako." Akagi said as he rode on his horse. The rest of them agreed and forbid her to go with them. She was a lady and they didn't want anything to happen to her. She might get hurt. "You should stay home as well, baka kitsune." Sakuragi said to Rukawa. The pale boy merely raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, we're off." Kogure said.  
  
When they were out of hearing distance, Lady Ayako remarked. "They will never be able to come back alive without me." Anzai-sensei chuckled and the pointed to a horse with lots of food. "Anzai-sensei! Thank you very much!" she exclaimed, hugging the old man tight. Uozumi grinned and patted her on the back. "Take care of those men, Lady Ayako. And don't forget the cooking lessons I thought you. They'll need it." Hikoichi nodded and handed her a notepad. "Here's something for you to write on. Don't forget to bring home plant samples. We may need them in the kitchen." Before she could ride her horse, Anzai-sensei handed her some clothes. "Thank you very much Anzai- sensei." Lady Ayako said before changing into the green clothes.  
  
  
  
They're finally off and just so you know, the men who went were  
  
Akagi  
  
Kogure  
  
Hanamichi  
  
Rukawa  
  
Sendoh and Koshino.  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi are not yet on the fic. They will appear though. In the first chapter, I might have mentioned somebody who have their characteristics. To make things clear, those are not them! See you in the next chapter! Cheers!! 


End file.
